


Untitled tiny bit of description

by t_verano



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Other, This is the start of a story but not a story in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/t_verano
Summary: This is the beginning of a story that's so not finished that I have only a tiny handful of clues about what might happen in the entire rest of the story. Except that, if I can ever finish it, it will be "the fic in which I (over-optimistically) take on the Groundhog Day trope".





	Untitled tiny bit of description

It always ended the same way. The lichen-blotched headstone, old enough that the hand-chiseled letters were blurred around the edges and hard to read. The overgrown grass and weeds covering the grave, unmowed for what must have been months, maybe years; foxtails bending lithely in the cool, damp breeze. The low gray clouds, the dull gray light, the shaggy gray bark of the overhanging cedar tree. The quiet, everything as silent as death itself. 

It always ended the same way: Blair tracing the incised letters with his fingers as if compelled, tracing the rougher edges, the tiny gouges, the age-worn, chiseled curves.

_James Joseph Ellison. October 6, 1957 - June 29, 1996. Requiescat in pace._

**Author's Note:**

> Ack. To truly fully describe everything, more should be added to this, but it feels to me like anything more would dilute it, and that all the emotional description and further physical description need to be brought in organically as the story progresses. If it ever does. Ack.


End file.
